


That Ol' Blck Magic: Crossover Version

by KPfan1013



Series: Jackie Chan Adventures with Fairly Odd Parents [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Part of my JCA/FOP universe project. Jade takes Timmy to Moose World for the first time, but on Friday the 13th. As they encounter bad luck and the Anti Fairies, they must try to stop the Anti Fairies from causing bad luck all over the world. IMPORTANT: Read the Author's Notes for details about this story.
Relationships: Jade Chan/Timmy Turner
Series: Jackie Chan Adventures with Fairly Odd Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865368
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For those of you who question why I deleted my previous JCA/FOP story, I decided to go with seasons two through five of JCA, and seasons two through five of FOP. I will upload a updated version of it so it'll answer questions you may have while reading this. Like, why Jade knows about Cosmo and Wanda? But for now, enjoy my episode rewrite. Takes place before Tough Luck.

It was a nice summer day, and Jackie, Mrs. Turner, Uncle, Tohru, Mr. Turner, Jade, and Timmy were all riding in Jackie's van on their way to Moose World. Timmy and Jade were playing handheld video games to pass the time, with Comso and Wanda as the video game characters, battling against Shendu and Vicky.

"Are we at the amusement park yet, Mr. Chan?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, are we there yet, Jackie?" Jade asked with a smile.

"Not yet," Jackie replied, "but we will be soon."

"I hope there will be enough room in the coaster cars," Tohru commented, "and if it'll hold my weight."

"Why are we going to childish place on a bad day like today?" Uncle asked in frustration, "It's Friday the 13th!"

"Uncle, it is just a big superstition," Jackie assured, "There's no just thing as a bad luck day."

"I have to agree with the old timer Jackie," Mr. Turner said, "It is Friday the 13th, so we better be extra careful."

"Safety first," Mrs. Turner said before handing cell phones to her husband, "And here are your two cell phones honey."

Mr. Turner then grabbed them and talked to himself.

"Hello, Mr. Turner?!" he said, "It's me Mr. Turner!"

Jade just rolled her eyes at that as she said to Timmy, "You gotta go therapy more often."

"Tried that," Timmy said, "Doesn't help much. I just want to get there faster!"

"We really shouldn't rush, Timmy!" Wanda said as they were being chased by Shadowkhan Ninjas, "It _is_ Friday the 13th."

They then blasted the Ninjas with their wands.

"What's the big hurry anyway, Jade?" Cosmo asked.

"We're going to Moose World!" Jade replied with excitement, "The best amusement park ever! And it's Timmy's first year going!"

"Totally!" Timmy concurred, "And there's no way we're going a dumb superstition slow us down."

Cosmo and Wanda were now goldfish, being chased by Vicky who was an octopus. They then paralyzed her. "But I thought you liked that other amusement park: Escalator Land!"

"No way! That park was for babies!" Timmy said with a frown.

"It couldn't be that bad." Jade said.

Timmy then told his friend about Escalator Land, nothing but moving stairs.

" _Dad, when do we get to the ride?" Timmy asked._

_"This is the ride!" Mr. Turner replied gleefully, much to Timmy's displeasure, "Yipee!"_

"Okay," Jade said, "I take it back. I don't ever want to step foot in that park."

"But Escalator Land is all the fun of walking upstairs," Cosmo said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jade said, "but Moose World is for kids ten and over!"

"And lucky for me, I'm finally ten," Timmy said, "And over!"

"And that means you're gonna ride the Pukinator for the first time ever!"

"Cool! Are you gonna throw up, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"You bet!" Timmy said, "I've been practicing it all week! Watch! Blech!"

Timmy did his best throw up face, but neither his fairies or Jade were impressed.

"You gotta let it come naturally!" Jade said, "That's what makes it fun! Tell you what, before we ride that monster, let's get a whole bunch of food and pig out so it'll come easier!"

"You got it, dude!" Timmy said high fiving his friend before Jackie parked in the parking lot, "Finally, we're here!"

"Come on, let's go!"

Jade and Timmy opened the doors and rushed right out. Jackie just smiled at his niece and her friend.

"Kids," Jackie commented, "they like to not wait."

"They sure do," Mrs. Turner said as she and the rest of the adults exited the car and made their way through the parking lot.

Cosmo and Wanda were not disguised as balloons.

"This is going to be great!" Timmy said.

"Come in Turner one, over!" Mr. Turner said stupdily, still playing with his cell phones, "Come in, over! Why don't I answer?!"

Jade and Timmy then approached a crack in the street, causing Cosmo and Wanda to worry, and float into the air with Jade and Timmy hanging on.

"Whoa! Watch where you're stepping!" Cosmo said, "Step on a crack, break your mother's back!"

"Aw, come on!" Timmy prostested, "That's just some dumb superstition!"

"Watch it you two!" Wanda warned, poofing up an anti-fairy poster, "On Friday the 13th, the Anti Fairies escape from Fairy world and cause bad luck everywhere!"

"Really?" Jade asked, curiously.

"Really really," Cosmo said, "They're like regular fairies, only anti! And Friday the 13th is their Christmas!"

"Well, I don't see any," Jade said, "So, I don't think we should worry."

"That's the spirit!" Timmy said as he and Jade walked along and Timmy stepped on a crack.

"Ahh!" Mrs. Turner screamed as her back broke.

"Mrs. Turner, are you alright?" Jackie asked with concern.

"Alright, which one of you stepped on a crack?!" Mr. Turner asked angrily.

"Uh, you did?" Timmy lied.

"gaspDarn me!" Mr. Turner frowned.

"See?" Uncle said, "Uncle knew we shouldn't have left shop for this!"

"Come on," Jade begged, "we shouldn't let this ruin our fun! Please?!"

"Jade's actually right, Jackie!" Mr. Turner said, "We shouldn't let this put a damper in our plans. And I already packed a case full of good luck charms-" *hands a horseshoe to Timmy, Jade, Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle* "-You all take one of these! It'll stop bad luck."

"Uncle is impressed with Mr. Turner's charms," Uncle smiled.

"So, can we just go in already?" Jade asked with a big toothy grin, "Please?"

"Well, if Mr. Turner said it's okay," Jackie said, a little uneasy, "But I hope Mrs. Turner will be alright."

"Must," Mrs. Turner said, now in a back brace, "enjoy... weekend... with... family."

Jade shrugged, then took Jackie and Timmy's hands, then ran to the ticket counter.


	2. Part 2

hey then approached the ticket counter where Jade read the poster.

"The following rides are open today," Jade said with excitement, "all of them! Including the Pukinator!"

"Nothing could possibly ruin this day!" Timmy happily exclaimed before a black cat walked across him and Jade.

"Except a black cat," Jade noticed.

A sticker was then placed that read, 'The Pukinator is closed.'

"Closed?! Darn it!" Jade and Timmy shouted.

As they both stomped in the ground, they both stepped on a crack breaking not only Mrs. Turner's back again, but also Uncle's back.

"Ahh!" Mrs. Turner screamed.

"Ai yah!" Uncle screamed, concerning both Jackie and Tohru.

"Whoa," Jade said in amazement, "if you're Chinese, if you step on a crack, you break your uncle's back."

"Uncle, what happened?" Jackie asked, earning him a two finger smack.

"What does it look like what happened?" Uncle barked, "Uncle broke his back!"

"Are you alright, Sensei?" Tohru asked.

"Uncle knew this day would be nothing but trouble!"

"Bad luck is everywhere!" Mr. Turner shouted before grabbing his ankles, "Curse you my own two feet! STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS AND WIFE! There's no time for a debate! Jackie, Tohru, help me fix my wife and your uncle's backs."

He then handed the tickets, some money, and a thirty seven leaf clover to both Jade and Timmy.

"And you two," he said to them, "take the tickets, money for food, and this thirty seven leaf clover, and go enjoy yourselves!"

Jade then smiled and said, "Oh we will! Bye!"

As Jade and Timmy then ran into the park, Jackie sighed heavily.

"Just be careful!" Jackie shouted.

"We will!" Timmy shouted back.

"Don't wait up!" Jade smiled.

"Go...on...without me," Mrs. Turner said.

Mr. Turner and Jackie tried to straighten her back, and Tohru tried to straighten Uncle's back. Suddenly, as they did, Jackie and Mr. Turner back's both broke, and Tohru just fell flat on the ground.

"Perhaps we should try something else," Tohru suggested.

"Agreed," Jackie and Mr. Turner said in unison.

Timmy and Jade then explored Moose World and the very different rides. Cosmo and Wanda followed close behind them as birds this time around. They then found a tube ride with a toilet on top. Best of all the line only had like 15 people waiting in it.

"Well, the Pukinator may be down," Timmy said, "but we can still ride the Bowel Buster!"

Jade smiled before accidentally breaking a mirror in front of the entrance with a horseshoe, shutting down the ride.

"Darn it!" Jade then face palmed herself.

"Let's find something else," Timmy said, trying to stay positive

He then took Jade's hand to find a kidney shaped spinning ride.

"Cool!" Jade exclaimed, "The Kidney Twister!"

Jade smiled before she and Timmy both stepped under a ladder, causing the Kidney Twister to break down. Jade and Timmy just growled as they walked away.

Meanwhile, in another section of the park, a man in a salt shaker costume was promoting salt.

"Salt!" he said, "Get your tasty salt here! Take it and put it on stuff! Salt!"

"I hate to say this dude," Jade admitted, "but I think Cosmo and Wanda were right about the Anti Fairies. I think they're ruining our day with bad luck."

"Look, I don't believe in luck," Timmy said, "But I do subscribe to the theory of horribly inconvenient coincidences."

"News flash! Every time something bad happens, such as the mirror breaking and us stepping under a ladder, the rides break down. If someone spills their salt right now, Moose World is gonna crash!"

"Don't be silly, Jade. Look at all these awesome rides. They can't all break down. We gotta stay positive."

"Timmy, look out for that salt guy!" Jade yelled.

Her warning was in vain though as Timmy bumped into the man in the salt costume. As the salt man fell down, a grain of salt spilled out, causing the whole park to collapse. Jade folded her arms and glared at Timmy, who was pretty much in utter shock.

"Ch," Jade snarked, "coincidence, huh?"

"Okay, no coincidence," Timmy admitted, "We're having bad luck-" *looks at Cosmo and Wanda* "-That's it! I wish our bad luck would stop!"

"Uh Timmy," Wanda informed, "we're not allowed to interfere with Anti Fairies."

"Well, where are they anyway?" Jade asked, "I don't see them."

"You can only see them with these Anti Fairy Goggles."

Wanda poofed up a pair for Jade to use.

"These are so cool!" Jade smiled.

"Yep! Stylish, and functional!" Cosmo commented.

Jade then put them on and finally spotted an Anti Fairy.

"Hey!" Jade exclaimed, "You're right! I see one-" *points to an Anti Fairy next to the hot dog guy* "-Why are they picking on us?"

"Oh they pick on everybody," Wanda explained, "But on Friday the 13th, they slip away from Fairy World and cause trouble. See?"

The Anit Fairy then branished his wand and poofed up a black cat that walked across the hot dog cart. Then, a wrecking ball slammed into the cart, the hot dog, guy, and the buff customer. The buff customer then emerged, and asked, "Anybody seen my teeth?"

The hot dog guy then held up his teeth, but it was too crushed by a wrecking ball. "Well that's so not good!" Jade frowned.

"Yeah! It's terrible!" Timmy said, not noticing that he again stepped on a crack.

"Timmy, you might wanna take these-" *puts the goggles onto his head* "-And pay close attention to your mother's back."

She then pointed to Mrs. Turner in a wheelchair, her back still broken. Then, an Anti Fairy snuck up behind her with a jackhammer and pounded her back.

"Ahh! My back!" Mrs. Turner screamed, alerting the other adults.

"Gog zooks!" Mr. Turner gasped, brandishing a shovel and a bucket of wet cement, "We are not leaving till every crack in this park is filled!"

"Uh, Mr. Turner," Jackie said, following Mr. Turner, "I don't think you should worry about that. They have people for that."

Mr. Turner then found a man's butt crack and tried to fill it, but the man ran away.

"Come back here!" Mr. Turner shouted.

"That's not the type of crack that needs filling!" Jackie shouted.


	3. Part 3

Timmy then approached the Anti Fairy that broke his mother's back.

"Hey you!" Timmy barked before the Anti Fairy disappeared, "Stop hurting my mom, and ruining our day…And hurting my mom!"

"Alright," Jade said, "I think it's time we talk to those Anti Fairies! Show me where they're at!"

Cosmo and Wanda then brandished their wands and poofed up a door to Fairy World. Jade smiled she gazed at the beautiful dimension.

"So this is Fairy World?" she said.

"You bet!" Timmy said, "Now let's go whoop some Anti Fairy butt!"

And with that, Jade and Timmy both jumped down into the puffy clouds, with Cosmo and Wanda, now as their fairy selves, following close behind them. They then landed on the corner of Penn and Teller.

"Welcome to Fairy World, Jade!" Wanda said.

"This is so cool!" Jade exclaimed, marveling at the sights before remembering their mission, "So, where are the Anti Fairies?"

"Over there!" Cosmo said, pointing to a big door holding the Anti Fairies, with Jorgen Von Strangle standing next to it.

"And Jorgen's guarding the door." Wanda added.

"Of course I am! And if these Anti Fairies want to get to Earth, they'll have to get through me!" Jorgen yelled.

"Hello?" Jade commented, "Didn't you see Moose World falling apart earlier?! They already have gotten through you!"

"That was not my shift though."

Jade and Timmy stepped towards the door, only to be blocked by Jordan's big wand.

"No one is allowed in Anti Fairy World!"

"Then I wish they were all out here!" Timmy ordered. Cosmo then stupidly brandished his wand.

"NO!" Wanda and Jorgen yelled.

Their yells were in vain though as the door sprung open and the Anti Fairies came pouring out of there, happy to be free.

"Hey I wanna," Timmy tried to say to the rushing crowd, "listen you...we need to have a word with..."

"I got this," Jade said.

She then pulled out a whistle from her backpack. She took a deep breath and blew hard into it, releasing an ear piercing sound that had all off Fairy World covering their ease. On the upside, all the Anti Fairies stopped in place and Jade had their attention.

"Alright you Anti jerks," Jade began, putting her whistle away, "why are you giving us bad luck on a fun day?!"

The Anti Fairies just laughed and continued to escape.

"Rats!" she exclaimed, "Why aren't they listening?!"

"Actually Jade dear," a voice from behind her said, "why should we?"

"Hey, give me the goggles," Jade said to Timmy, "I think I heard Cosmo-" *Timmy hands her the goggles* "-But he sounds so British!"

"That's because I'm the Anti Fairy Cosmo," Anti Comso said, poofing up a tea pot and cup, "I'm not an idiot in any matter, whatsoever."

"If Anti Cosmo is smart like Wanda is," Jade began, smirking, "I have big feeling that Anti Wanda is stupid like Cosmo is."

"You got that right!" the Anti Wanda exclaimed, "I'm the Anti Wanda! I'm incredibly stupid and eat with my feet!"

She then poofed up a big sandwich and ate between her feet.

"You and the Monkey King would get along just fine," Jade commented.

"You see," Anti Cosmo began, "we've been trapped behind that blasted barrier for centuries, but we knew some Friday the 13th, some child or children would be stupid enough to have their fairies bring them here and wish us free! You're both our heroes-" *poofs up dunce caps for Timmy and Jade* "-Our big stupid heroes!"

"What a scoop!" An Anti Fairy reporter said, flashing his camera to take a picture.

The Anti Wanda then ate the light bulb with her feet before she and Anti Cosmo float away.

"Oh man. This is really bad, isn't it?" Timmy asked, knowing he and Jade screwed up.

"I'll say!" Cosmo protested, holding a sandwich with his feet, "That Anti Cosmo made me feel like an idiot!"

Cosmo then proceeds to eat the sandwich with his feet.

"I wonder why," Jade commented before saying to Wanda, "Please tell me we didn't screw up big time."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Wanda assured, "It's not bad yet. As long as they're here in Fairy World, we can always round them up later." Wanda then splashed water on Jorgen to wake him up, only to be knocked out again by the bucket.

"Unless someone finds the door in MooseWorld and opens it!" Jade realized.

Meanwhile, back in MooseWorld, a dirty Mr. Turner tried to find the men's room, only to stumble upon the door to Fairy World.

"Hey! This isn't the men's room," Mr. Turner noticed, before grabbing his own two feet, "You betrayed me again!"

He then fell down, allowing the Anti Fairies to escape into the real world.

"Jorgen, you have to get them back in here!" Jade said.

"And I will!" Jorgen vowed, "I will every urge of my awesome fairy powers too-"

Just then, a whistle sounded.

"Shift's over," he said, poofing up golf clubs, "Your problem."

As Jorgen walked away, Jade said with a grin, "Well, it's up to us now!"

"You think?" Cosmo stupidly asked.

They then went out the door, then Jade gasped at seeing Moose World, completely devastated.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Jade cried.

"Oh man!" Timmy exclaimed, "The Anti Fairies are gone!"

"And look!" Cosmo added, "Everyone's had bad luck!"

Jade then gasped as she realized something.

"Jackie!" Jade exclaimed as she ran around the park for any sign of her uncle, "Jackie?! Where are you?!"

She then bumped into Jackie who was wearing a suit of four leaf clovers.

"Jade," Jackie said, "thank goodness you're alright!"

Jade hugged Jackie as Mr. Turner, who was also wearing a four leaf clover suit, pulled Mrs. Turner. Her harness was also covered in horseshoes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jade smiled, relieved that Jackie is safe, "I'm just glad you're okay, Jackie."

"Mr. Turner's good luck suits kept us all safe."

"Mom! Dad!" Timmy said, also relieved that his parents are safe,"You're okay!"

"Yes!" Mr. Turner said, "And I made good luck suits for your mother, Jackie, and myself!" Mr. Turner smiled.

"Thank goodness Timmy and Jade are fine," Mrs. Turner smiled. "Let's all go find a working ride."

"And remember Jade," Jackie said, "be safe."

"Back at you Jackie," Jade said.

The three adults then left.


End file.
